1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper blade for a car, and particularly to an improvement of wiper blade used on a car.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been a long period of time for a car being a tool of ride instead of walk or a tool of transportation. Undoubtedly, the car gives our daily lives and industrial and commercial activities much conveniences and it makes the distance between us short substantially.
The windshield wiper is one of essential accessories on a car and it performs a function of cleaning the windshield. Especially, the dirt and dust may attach to the windshield while the car is driven during raining to influence the visual line. The mosquito and moth are frequent to impact the windshield so as to stain thereon while the car is driven at night or to pass by a wild area such as agricultural zone, or forest zone so that it is hard to remove them. In addition, droppings of wild birds also constitute stains on the windshield. For experienced drivers, it is believed that they have been affected by the preceding drawbacks. Hence, the windshield wiper becomes an important apparatus for cleaning the foreign substances staining on the windshield.
The conventional wiper provides an elongated wiper frame or a set of wiper frames and a sweep part, i.e., the wiper blade is mounted on the wiper frame with a scratching strip. The wiper blade and the scratching strip are made of EPDM and scratching strip assists the wiping movement so as to remove the water residue completely. Thus, as soon as the driver actuates the spraying device over the windshield, the sweep part is used for cleaning the windshield and then the scratching strip at a lateral side of the wiper frame or provided independently can make a sweep afterward to remove the water residue stayed on the windshield.
Although the preceding way to clean the windshield can perform the function of eliminating the water thereon basically, there is a defect that the EPDM is unable to absorb the water. Hence, part of water sprayed on the windshield can be cleaned and the rest of water is removed by way of the scratching strip. It can be realized that the sprayed water is only utilized once and it is a kind of waste for the limited sprayed water, and it is unfavorable for a long way drive for a car. Especially, the sprayed water is mixed with expensive cleaning agent and the loss of sprayed water means wasting the precious resource. In addition, it is necessary to clean the windshield once more and more in order to clean the pollute strongly stained on the windshield.
An object of present invention is to provide a wiper blade for a car, which is possible to absorb the sprayed water for further wipes so as to save the limited sprayed water prepared in the car.